


Better Than I Know Myself

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some more mpreg, I swear I dont know why im writing so much of it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than I Know Myself

Nick knew Louis' body better than anyone, even Louis himself. He often knew when Louis was sick before it actually hit, maybe it was because he was overly observant when it came to Louis. In the beginning of their relationship, Louis would brush it off and refuse to take the medicine because 'seriously Nicholas, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me' but when he woke up the next morning sneezing and blowing his nose every five minutes, he would just groan and apologize to Nick for not listening. Nick never said "I told you so" or mocked him. He would just kiss his head and walk out of the room, returning with more tissues or soup, maybe some tea. After a few months Louis just sighed and took whatever Nick gave him, and he would be able to get off being sick with just a few sneezes and a few blown noses, nothing major where he was down.

It never bothered Nick that he could tell, at least not normally. What bothered him was when he knew something was going on but he couldn't put his finger on it or decide what to give Louis. And for the past month, he was on edge for that reason. He'd sit in their shared home and watch Louis move from room to room, watching his hips, his face, even his feet. Unable to figure out what was different. He'd watch Louis groan through heartburn after eating something remotely spicy and just frown. It wasn’t until he watched Louis curl up his nose at the smell of his favorite tea that it hit him. His jaw dropped as he watched louis lean in and sniff it again before dumping it and claiming it smelled bad and he needed to buy more. Louis was pregnant, it was the only explanation for it all. Nick stayed quiet about it though, he decided to stew in his own thoughts and realization and let Louis say something first... if Louis was ever going to say anything.

~~~~~~~

There are two different reactions when you find out that you're pregnant. Reaction one consists of screaming (the good kind), jumping around, throwing parties and calling all of your friends. It consists of running into your partners arms and immediately discussing baby names. The second reaction consists of one word; Fuck. That's the reaction Louis had as he sat in the bathroom, puking his lunch out into the toilet, thankful that Nick had gone out with a few friends for the day. 

“Fuck,” He whined out, standing to run a brush over his teeth. He watched himself in the mirror. A few weeks ago he had started really noticing the symptoms, the heartburn, the constant peeing, the nausea, and cravings, but he brushed them off, until a few days ago when he went into the doctors, and had his fears confirmed. He just chuckled at the results and shook his head, almost at a refusal, but standing there looking into the mirror, scrubbing his teeth because he couldn’t eat his favorite food, he was forced to face it. “Fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck” He repeated, the more he said it, the more it blurred into one long word. He wasn’t upset really, not that he was pregnant, he didn’t expect it to happen being that male pregnancy wasn’t the most common thing in the world, but he was scared. He didn’t know how to spring it on Nick. They had been together for just over a year, while, yeah, Louis had nearly half of his things in Nicks flat and he really didn’t leave, they slept in the same bed and cuddled in the mornings when Nick got back from work, a baby this early was definitely not something that would be welcomed, he was sure. 

Louis walked out of the bathroom and dropped himself on the bed, letting himself cry more than he had since he was a kid. He laid there for nearly an hour until he ran out of tears and he sat up, his body still shaking slightly from the sobs, but he pulled himself back together, reminding himself there was nothing he could do about it now, and he wouldn’t mope around for the next 8 months and make the baby feel unwanted. He would have to grow up, tell nick, and deal with whatever came after. Telling Nick wasn’t as easy as he had thought it would be though. For the next few days he would open his mouth and level his hand on his stomach, and nothing would come out. The words were lumped in his throat. He couldn’t force them out. Friday morning, Louis had just finished brushing his teeth and sighing in disgust at the amount of foods he found revolting now, when Nick slid his way back into the flat. Louis leaned back into Nicks arms and relaxed into the kisses being pressed p the side of his neck. 

“Have I told you lately that I love you like crazy?” Nick asked, lips brushing Louis’ ear. Louis just smiled and leaned back into him further murmering ‘you’ve mentioned it once or twice’, loving when Nick got extra soft and mushy on him, although he’d never admit it out loud. Nicks hands dropped to around his stomach and he pressed Louis’ back closer into his chest, and Louis tensed instantly, jerking away from Nicks touch, swallowing the lump and his throat and looking around the room. Nick lifted an eyebrow. “Something wrong?” he asked. Louis shook his head quickly, stammering out his words. 

“N-No.. I was just..I just remembered I have something to go do. I need- I.. The kitchen. I was going to do dishes.” He slid out of the room and straight to the kitchen, groaning as he got to the sink to find it empty. He leaned forward, looking down onto the counter and closing his eyes. Cursing himself silently for not telling Nick yet he felt the same arms circle around his waist and rest on his stomach again, which he instinctively sucked in, knowing he wasn’t even showing yet but still…

“Something’s on your mind…” Nick spoke, voice softer than normal, calmer. He propped his chin on Louis’ shoulder and “Is it me?” He asked, pulling away slightly, voice sounding a little wary, Louis immediately shook his head and leaned back closer to Nick. Nick just nodded and got a little bit quieter, kneading his hands across Louis’ stomach, which was relaxing. For a moment it was easier for Louis to pretend that Nick already knew, and he knew that he was stroking his fingers across their unborn child. But then he spoke and the reality came crashing back down. “So the guys wanted to go out for drinks tonight, invited us to come with. I told them we would meet them there, I figure we haven’t really had a night out in a while..” He spoke. Louis just nodded stiffly, sighing. There was no way he was going to be able to drink. Nick walked out and Louis uttered a word becoming a big part of his vocabulary. 

“Fuck…”

~~

Louis wasn’t very subtle, he knew this. He had his moments where he could be sneaky and conniving, but if it was something important, he was the worst secret keeper in the world. So after being at the bar for an hour and him claiming he wasn’t really thirsty and not drinking his drinks, the group noticed. Nick just sat watching him the whole time, a small smile on his face as he sat forward and grabbed a glass, handing it to Louis. 

“Here babe, drink up, relax” He spoke, Louis just shook his head. 

“Nah, lets go dance…” Louis suggested, Nick just lifted an eyebrow. 

“C’mon, dove. I insist.. have a drink. You’ve been really stressed lately” He spoke, eying Louis face. Louis swallowed hard as the rest of the eyes around the table turned to his face. He shook his head again. Nick just let a smile tug at the corner of his lips more. “Why not?” He quizzed.

“I can’t…” Louis mumbled out, Nicks face didn’t change from the half smile and lifted eyebrow. Harry leaned in closer, asking what Louis said. Louis sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I…” He cleared his throat and raised his voice. “I said I cant.. I can’t drink, ok? I'm pregnant” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the table, which stayed silent. He stole a glance up eventually to Nick, whose face was stretched with a smile. 

“I knew it..” He spoke clearly, voice louder but calm, his face not changing. Louis frowned and Nick just chuckled. “You're shit at hiding things, I figured it out a few weeks ago, I'm assuming before you knew. I knew before you went into the doctors a few days ago… I'm honestly a little hurt that you thought I didn’t pay enough attention to you to notice that we now have nothing but shit food in the kitchen, a random mixture of things that I don’t even know what do with, but ive seen you throw half of it into a bowl and eat it, hoping I wouldn’t notice..I was wondering how long it would take you to tell me” He finished, leaning across the table still. And Louis sat stunned. Nick had known before he had…and he hadn’t kicked him out, he hadn’t ended it, he hadn’t changed. 

“You…” Louis started, unable to finish his sentence. Nick just leaned the rest of the way across the table, brushing his lips against Louis’ frozen ones. 

“I know. And its honestly been pretty damn hard being nonchalant while still trying to rub on your stomach” He spoke, and Louis just smiled and leaned forward, kissing him again. 

A few months later found Louis starting to show and tired as hell. His back hurt and his feet were sore all of the time. It didn’t help that it wasn’t kept a secret that he was pregnant (they had planned on waiting until he was further along and unmistakably pregnant, but Nick got over excited one morning and spilt the news on his show. Now he didn’t only have fans screaming and asking for his autograph, he had fans touching his stomach and he wasn’t quick enough to evade them anymore. He had a constant urge to pee and some seriously bad heartburn, not to mention the morning sickness and the cravings, he thought he was going crazy. Their management team had managed to push the next tour for another 9 months, so that by the time the tour started the baby would be here and around 4 months old, it was a generous move on their part, a move which Louis and the boys accepted graciously, he didn’t want to be in the intense heat and dancing around out of breath on stage while insanely pregnant and in the terrible heat. Louis found his peace at home though. He would walk through the door and immediately Nick was there, taking anything he was carrying and scolding him for carrying things and leaving the flat all day again instead of just going out quickly and coming back to peace and quiet. He hated staying home and doing nothing, but it was such an effort to go out. Nick had ushered him inside and to the couch immediately, where he tugged Louis shoes off and pressed a kiss to the younger boys cheek. 

Nick was a softie around Louis, he always had been, he could go from mushing up to him to making a snarky comment in three seconds flat, but it was always with love. The mush was even worse now that Louis was carrying a smaller bundle of joy in his stomach. Nick made it a habit to spend at least an hour of every day talking against Louis’ stomach. Insisting that it was important ‘baby’ know his voice.

Nick still did that annoying thing where he knew Louis’ body better than he did himself, it came in handy though. Nick was probably the best and most loving boyfriend in this situation. He spent time daily ushering Louis to sit and he would rub his back or feet, asking about the day and if the baby was active. Louis was convinced he would be nowhere without him. 

A few months later found Louis more grumpy than ever. He had stopped with the morning sickness and most of the other symptoms, the only thing that remained was the constant heartburn and the crazy food cravings, at least Nick didn’t mind running out to get pickles at two in the morning. To top it all off, he was having a fashion crisis. Louis groaned and stood in the middle of the catastrophe of clothes he had created all around the room. He stood in his pair of tighter white boxers and a baggy t-shirt that was pulled tight around his stomach. He was six months along, and miserable. No clothes fit him, Nicks sweat pants and shorts did, but his own didn’t. And they didn’t make many pregnancy clothes that were for males, all female, which Louis thought was completely ridiculous and had full intent on writing to every company he could complaining. 

At the moment he was supposed to be getting ready and packing so they could leave. They were driving up to Nicks parents house for a few days and then spending a week in their cabin alone, it was secluded, romantic, but Louis was too busy being upset to think about it. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. 

“That's it, we aren’t going!” He shouted, turning and stomping over to the bed, sliding in and jerking the covers up, aware of the fluttering in his stomach and dammit if that didn’t make him smile when he was mad. He reached his hand down and rested their, feeling the baby kick from the outside and inside. He had a few appointments, but they wanted to be surprised of the gender. Louis heard Nicks footsteps down the hall and eventually they stopped by the bed. 

“Whats a’matter, love?” He asked, bending down closer to the bed and pulling back the covers so he was face to face with Louis, who just pouted his lips and shrugged, closing his eyes and sighing dramatically. “Oh…no no…don’t pout at me..” Nick murmured, leaning in and pressing soft butterfly kisses around Louis face, which had taken to retaining a little bit of water in it, along with his ankles. Nick only insisted daily that it made Louis impossibly cuter, and Louis would just blush and shake his head. “C’mon… tell me…What’s bothering you?” He asked, Louis just sighed. 

“I'm a whale…and none of my clothes fit me…” He mumbled out, a pout crossing his face. Nick opened his mouth and Louis cut him off. “And I don’t want to just wear your clothes at your parents’ house, or for the rest of this pregnancy. People will look at me all weird..” He nearly whispered. 

“People look at you because you're weird, I promise no ones going to pay attention that you're wearing my clothes, and if they do, ill just beat ‘em…Come on...Lets go now..” He spoke, standing and pulling the covers off Louis and bending, lifting his shirt and softly pressing a kiss to the stretched skin there. Louis just smiled at him and ran his finger down Nick’s cheek. 

“Alright…lets go. But we need to stop for food on the way because me and baby are starved..”

~~

“Its so nice to finally meet you” Nicks mother spoke as she pulled Louis into a hug so tight he was fairly sure he couldn’t breathe. She must have felt his stomach because she pulled back, a huge smile on her face as she put her hand out. “Can I touch it?” She asked, voice giddy with excitement, Louis just smiled ear to ear and nodded his head, pulling the hem of his sweatshirt up so she could feel through his t-shirt, she was immediately on him, just gently feeling around his stomach, where it was a little bit harder near the bottom where the baby was settling at that moment, and softer near the top. She smiled some more. And Nick just dropped the bags in the doorway and groaned. 

“Ugh…mum, you couldn’t even wait until we were here longer than five minutes before you started feeling up my babies?” He grumbled out, a smile playing on his face while trying to feign annoyance. His mom just clapped her hands and let out a small giggle. 

“Oh goodness…’babies’. Ahh!” She smiled and Louis pulled the hoodie down back over his stomach, smiling at both Nicks term of endearment and her response to it. He felt completely relaxed already. The rest of the stay there went smoothly. His mom made a habit to overcook and over feed Louis, which to be honest he didn’t mind one bit, he loved the home cooked food and so far none of it had made him turn up his nose, he still had the near constant heartburn but he had found medication to help prevent it so he was pretty much fine on that front. Louis got to see Nick with his younger cousins and younger sister, he was good with kids, and it did nothing but make him fawn and fall in love with Nick more. On their last night there, right after dinner Nick cleared his throat. 

“Hey, do one of you mind taking a halfway decent picture of me and Lou? I don’t have one” He spoke. His younger sister laughed from beside him at the table.

“Oh yeah. Because the 293 you have on your camera roll aren’t enough?” She asked. Nick glared at her and went to scold her for going through his phone when Louis just laughed and completely drew Nicks attention towards him, like he did each time he did something as simple as taking a breath in. He always had Nicks attention. 

“In his defense, half of those are me stealing his phone when he’s asleep and making it look like I’m either licking him or picking his nose or just pulling a face by his pretty sleeping one..” Louis turned and pinched Nicks cheek, only earning a smile back and another giggle and clap from his mother on the other side of the table. Louis turned back to Nicks sister. “But the other half are all him insisting on week by week taking a picture of my stomach and being all mushy and photographing me when he thinks I don’t notice.” Louis finished, smiling as Nick leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Nicks mom just smiled some more and stood, going out to get her camera. She wasn’t a photographer but she had a decent camera and took pretty good pictures. While she was gone Louis stood and helped clear the plates, Nick had left the room and headed up the stairs. He and his mom walked back in at the same time. 

“Come into the living area, I'm sure the lighting will be much better” She spoke, Louis smiled and nodded, pausing to look down at his clothing and shooting Nick a look. He was in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, a beanie pulled low on his head and one of Nicks older zip ups on, but not zipped in the middle. Nick just shrugged at him, in jeans and a hoodie, a white t-shirt on underneath. Louis was about to question that because he had on a maroon t-shirt earlier, or so he thought, he could be wrong so he just shrugged and laced his hands with Nicks walking in. After a few generic shots, one with Nick behind him, arms around on his stomach, and one of them side by side, they switched it up. His mom had asked him if he was comfortable doing a few of just his stomach, and Louis just shrugged and nodded, dropping the zip up off of his shoulders and tugging his shirt up until it was bunched under his armpits. They did a few with just Nicks hands on there, Louis’, and then one with Nick and Louis’ hands on it making a heart shape around the belly button. Louis was pretty pleased with the outcome. He tugged his white shirt back down, assuming they were done. And suddenly Nicks mom got a smile on her face. 

“Wait wait wait, one more! Nicholas, take off your sweatshirt, you have a white shirt, so does Louis, itll be cute..” she spoke, and Louis just smiled and pulled his beanie off, turning and looking at the reflection through a picture to make sure his hair was ok. He was pulled back into Nick immediately, and he just smiled as Nick pressed kisses into his neck from behind, he heard the camera shutter going off but couldn’t find it in him to shove Nick away, he just put his hands on Nicks, which rested on his stomach, and let himself giggle and try to wiggle around. After a few more moments Nick slowed his kisses and pulled back, Louis turned, a smile still on his face and he caught sight of Nicks shirt, plain white with black lettering, he was facing his mom for the most part, but still facing Louis. 

“Hey that's not fair, your shirt has wri-“ his words slowly faded and his smile dropped slowly as he read the words, over and over, feeling his heart speed up and his jaw slowly drop. Nick moved slowly, dropping to one knee and pulling a small black box seemingly out of thin air. Inside sat a ring, a plain ring with some kind of ridging in it. The more Louis stared at it, the more he noticed it was a fingerprint that was engraved or pressed into the top. He let his jaw drop and he looked from the ring, back to Nicks shirt, the words ‘Will you marry me’ crinkled from the position he was currently in, and then to his eyes, feeling the tears well up quickly and only faintly hearing the camera still going off every few seconds in the background. He went to speak but felt his voice crack before he even spoke so he nodded his head quickly, feeling the tears slide down his face, making the world a blur. Nick was up instantly wrapping his arms around Louis and lifting his feet off of the ground in one of those cinematic hugs that he would mock in the movies. Louis just wrapped his arms tightly around Nick’s neck and smiled, laughing and crying at the same time. The thoughts rushed through Louis’ head, and he gripped onto Nick tighter, wondering how long he had been planning this, when he had gotten the shirt, obviously understanding that his mom was in on it, and the ring…

Louis pulled back and dropped himself to the ground, arms still around Nick’s neck, he slid to his tip toes and kissed Nick, still feeling himself dropping a few tears down his cheeks. Nick just smiled into the kiss and pulled Louis close to him. After a few moments the camera stopped going off and his mom just cleared her throat, Louis pulled back instantly, blushing and running his thumb over his lips. Nick just shrugged and bent, brushing his lips to Louis’ one more time before pulling back completely, grabbing Louis’ hand and sliding the ring on, watching as Louis brought it up to his face looking at it. He glanced up to Nick as the camera went off one last time and the room cleared out. 

“Is this your finger print?” He asked. Nick nodded his head.

“This way whenever I can’t be by you, or be able to hold your hand, in a way I will be…” He murmured out, dropping his lips to trail along Louis’ jaw and back to his ear. “Come on… lets go to bed.. for our last night here, why don’t we go christen my childhood room…” He smirked against Louis’ ear, tugging him up the stairs quickly. Louis just giggled and followed him up, a smile playing on his face as he felt the new weight of the ring on his finger. 

~~

“Well I'm just saying it’d be nice if I got to see you every now and again..” Nick spoke, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at Louis, standing in the middle of the kitchen back at home. It had been three months since he had proposed to Louis, who was now a week away from being full term and ready to go in for the C-section, but Louis had been spending a lot of time with both Nicks mother and his own, talking on the phone, skyping, texting each other different things for the wedding, which wasn’t for at least a year. They were waiting until Louis got back from his next tour, which he wasn’t even leaving for until the baby was four months old. But they all liked to plan early, whereas Nick would have been fine with eloping. And he was aware that he might have looked childish crossing his arms and pouting in the middle of the kitchen but he didn’t care. 

“Oh? You gonna stomp your foot and throw yourself on the ground like a child next? Instead of calmly saying ‘hey baby I feel like we haven’t gotten quality time lately, mind if we just lock ourselves in the house for the next week and shut off all electronics?’, you whine and cross your arms, knowing full well that's not the way I want to be talked to.” Louis snapped back, crossing his arms over his bulging stomach, ignoring the pain in his back and feet he felt from not sitting down or stopping moving much. He had also been nesting, an instinct he hated more than anything. For the past month he couldn’t seem to make himself sit still, he was so busy moving around and making sure everything was ready for the baby. He found himself cleaning and re-cleaning each room and double checking all of the outlets and making sure the corners were baby safe. Nick just sighed and stepped forward after noticing the way Louis slightly shifted his hips in a circle, trying to crack his back. 

“I'm sorry, baby… let’s not fight, please…” He asked, wrapping his arms around Louis, who just caved after a few seconds and leaned into him. Nick smiled. “Hey babe, I feel like we haven’t gotten much quality time lately, do you mind if we just lock ourselves in the house for the next week and shut off all electronics before the baby comes?” He asked, feeling Louis smile into his Neck caused his smile to grow bigger. 

“Sure… But I can’t turn off my phone, and you have to leave for work, but I promise no more wedding talk for a week and when you aren’t working we can stay home and be together..” Louis spoke, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Nick pulled away. 

“Come on..let’s go get you into a hot bath and ill rub you down when you get out…” He said, tugging the younger boy off to the bathroom, Louis was spoiled and well loved, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

The delivery went smooth, thankfully it didn’t follow Nicks fears of Louis dying or the baby not making it. Nick got to hold Louis’ hand through the whole thing, he got to wear hospital scrubs and a hair net and kiss his fiancé’s lips as they made the first incision, and he got to lean back around the sheet and watch his first born son take his first breath. He got to turn to Louis and let his smile stretch huge repeating the doctors words of ‘it’s a boy’. Louis just smiled, hearing the baby cry as they tried to cleaned him and sucked the mucus and such out of his throat and nose. Louis smiled, unable to move or see him, and he squeezed Nicks hand. They did it. 

His name came a few hours later. Louis was sitting up in bed and the nurse had just walked out after checking both he and the baby, who Nick was currently cuddled into the recliner and holding against his chest, not asleep, just holding him, relaxing into the new life they had. The nurse shut the door and Louis smiled at them, just looking. He reached his phone and got a picture before Nick opened one eye and smiled at him. 

“Stealing pictures of me, Tomlinson?” he asked, voice soft. Louis just let a smile brush across his face as he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh don’t get a big ego, Grimshaw, I'm looking at my baby, the cute one. Not the big oafish one taking up the chair…” He retorted, to which Nick gasped and feigned hurt. Louis just laughed and held his arms out. 

“Come here…” He murmured, Nick stood slowly, looking down at the swaddled 8lb baby in his arms, the one that bore Nicholas’ last name on the bracelet around his ankle, wearing tiny blue socks. He moved across the room and slid him into Louis’ arms as he started to fuss. “Oh, is this how its going to be? ‘Here baby, hes crying, your turn’?” Louis joked, smiling at the playful eyeroll he got from Nick in response. The nurse came in as the crying escalated and smiled at the frazzled look on Louis’ face. 

“First baby?” She asked, as she slid through the door. Nick nodded and Louis twisted his face up, trying to gently rock him. He shook his head. 

“Not really... I helped raise all of my younger sisters... I just...hes a boy, are they different? Oh my god I'm going to be a terrible parent...” He groaned out, the nurse just smiled. 

“No, but he can feel your stress and panic. Just breath. A baby boy is the same as a baby girl, just different when it comes to changing the diapers…. Would you like to try skin to skin? The kangaroo hold? Sometimes its calming for the babies, to hear the heartbeat they’ve heard the past nine months.” She spoke, and Louis just nodded his head. Within seconds he had his gown down off of his shoulders and around his waist, and the baby was stripped to his socks and diaper. Louis held him on his chest, skin to skin, the baby on his stomach, and after a few seconds he calmed completely, falling asleep. Nick smiled and Louis looked to him, wide eyed, a huge smile on his face. The nurse told them to buzz her if they needed anything else and she had walked out. Nick slid onto the bed by Louis and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. It was quiet for a few moments and Louis looked from the fresh face on his chest to the familiar but still heartwarming face to his left. 

“How about Ian?” Louis asked, glancing back down to the soft and warm baby curled into him. ‘Ian Nicholas Grimshaw…” 

Three years later found Nick grateful that Ian was at least named after him in a way, because the name was the only thing it seemed they had in common. There was no doubt he was Nicks though, because at certain moments, he would resemble Nick, and he had a tendency to act like him, but only every once in a while. The rest of the time he was completely Louis, through and through, from the bright eyes to the spitfire attitude. Like right now, Nick was currently trying to get him ready to go to dinner with his mom, she was in town to visit. And he was running around naked. 

“Ian Nicholas, come here right now. Don’t make me say it again” He spoke, voice firm, sighing as Ian just giggled and turned, running around the couch, soft brown hair flopping on his forehead as he ran into the next room. Nicks phone rang from his pocket and he pulled it out, lifting it to his ear. “Hello?” He snapped out, immediately regretting it as his husband’s voice filled his ear immediately. Louis had left a few hours ago to get some grocery shopping done and pick up Nicks mom from the airport. 

“Uh-oh…why so snappy?” Louis asked, and Nick just groaned, explaining his predicament, to which Louis just laughed, only irritating Nick more. 

“Glad you find it funny that I can’t even control my own son” Nick snapped out, hanging up the phone, barely lasting two seconds before he pulled out his phone and called the number back. Louis just answered normally, not sounding mad at all, and the apologies slipped out of Nicks mouth. “I'm sorry, love. I didn’t mean to snap, I shouldn’t have said that an-“ Louis cut him off. 

“Just breathe, baby…Look, he’s testing you. Because he knows you're a sucker for the eyes and cute face, just as I know you're a sucker and I can get away with so much. Just be firm with him, he's three. He's trying to test his limits and see how far he can push us right now.. I'm on the way home now with your mum…get him dressed, be firm and yell if you have to but then give him love after…So he knows you're serious. Ill see you when I get there. I love you, Nicholas.” Louis spoke, ending the conversation. Nick just smiled, feeling better as he slid the phone into his pocket and headed down towards the bedroom, he opened the door and poked his head in, barely unable to contain the cooing noise that left his mouth at the sight in front of him. Ian had gotten himself dressed, his shirt on inside out and backwards, his jeans on right, but not zipped, and his socks on. He was lying in the middle of Louis and Nick’s bed, watching the TV. Nick slid over to the bed and bent, pressing kisses all over the toddlers face, counting his blessings for the millionth time that day.


End file.
